The invention is directed to a knitting machine, in particular a crochet galloon machine having a plurality of knitting needles and a plurality of thread guides associated with the knitting needles and supported on a driveable guide bars.
There are a great many known knitting machines or crochet galloon machines of the type mentioned above, e.g., see DE-A-30 34 253. A problem occurring in these knitting machines consists in that the area above the knitting needles is relatively confined so that only a limited number of guide bars and corresponding thread guides can be arranged. Accordingly, the pattern possibilities in such a knitting machine are also limited.
The object of the present invention is to improve a knitting machine, in particular a crochet galloon machine, of the type mentioned above.